comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Primal Vanguard (Earth-7045)
The Primal Vanguard is, in essence, the Cybertronian military, dating back to the time of Nova Prime. When the Great War broke out, the Vanguard fell from the inside, with its alumni divided into those who either joined the Autobots or the Decepticons. History to be added Members Pre-Earth_Acid_Storm_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Acid Storm of Vos Jet_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Aerodive of Kaon Jet_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Airstrike of Kaon Armorhide (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Armorhide of Lower Petrohex Banzai-Tron_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Banzai-Tron of Kaon Barrage_(Insecticon)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Barrage (Cybertronian) Pre-Earth_Bitstream_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bitstream of Vos Bayverse Blackout (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Blackout of Esserlon Bludgeon (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Bludgeon of Detrona Bomb-Burst (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Bomb-Burst of Yuss Bombshell_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bombshell of Upper Monoplex Brawl (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Brawl of Rodion Calcar_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Calcar of Tarn Charger_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Charger of Nyon Chop_Shop_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Chop Shop Helicopter_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Chopper of Kaon Contrail_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Contrail of Vos Decepticon_Crosscut_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Crosscut of Iacon Tank_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Crush of Kaon Cyclonus (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Cyclonus Deathcobra_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Deathcobra of Petrohex Demolishor (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Demolishor of Yuss Deathsaurus (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Deszarus of Tarn / Deathsaurus Decepticon_Dirge_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Dirge of Vos Divebomb_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Divebomb of Nyon Doublecross_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Doublecross of Polyhex Decepticon Falcon (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Falcon of Upper Petrohex Fearswoop_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Fearswoop of Nyon Ferak_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ferak of Ultirex Finback (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Finback of Upper Monoplex Helicopter_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Freelance of Kaon Galvatron (Decepticon) (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Galvatron (Decepticon) Pre-Earth_Grimlock_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Grimlock of Kaon Grotusque_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Grotusque of Lower Monoplex Gunrunner_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Gunrunner of Tarn Gutcruncher_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Gutcruncher of Tesarus Guyhawk_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Guyhawk of Gygax Autobot_Hardhead_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hardhead of Polyhex Hardtop (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Hardtop of Upper Monoplex Hatchet (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Hatchet of Tarn Headstrong_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Headstrong of Vos Hellbat_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hellbat of Lower Monoplex Pre-Earth_Hotlink_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hotlink of Vos Pre-Earth_Hound_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Hound of Lower Monoplex Decepticon Incinerator (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Incinerator of Helex Pre-Earth_Ion_Storm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ion Storm of Vos Ironfist_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ironfist Jallguar_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Jallguar of Teledonia Autobot_Air_Guardian_Jetfire_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Jetfire of Polyhex Pre-Earth_Kickback_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Kickback of Helex Killbison_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Killbison of Perihex Leozack (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Leozack of Helex Helicopter_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Liftoff of Kaon Longtooth_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Longtooth Lugnut (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Lugnut of Ultirex Macabre_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Macabre of Kaon Pre-Discharge_Magnificus_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Magnificus of Polyhex Mega-Octane (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Mega-Octane of Iacon Needlenose (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Needlenose of Iacon Nitro Zeus (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Nitro of Esserlon Pre-Earth_Nova_Storm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Nova Storm of Vos Onslaught (Transformers) (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Onslaught of Tetrahex Over-Run_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Over-Run of Iacon Overbite_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Overbite of Nyon Guzzle_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Pneumatix of Yuss / Guzzle Powerflash_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Powerflash of Tetrahex Push-Button_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Push-Button of Yuss Decepticon Quake (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Quake of Rodion RacknRuin_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rack & Ruin of Iacon Seeker_Ramjet_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ramjet of Vos Ro-Tor (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Ro-Tor of Triax Roadblock_(Ultra_Pretender)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Roadblock of Polyhex Roadbuster_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Roadbuster of Kaon Rollbar (Commando) (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Rollbar of Tertrahex Spinister (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Rotorblade of Vaporex Rotorstorm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rotorstorm Seawing_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Seawing of Tesarus Sherma_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sherma of Petrex Shockwave_(Transformers)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Shockwave of Polyhex Pre-Earth_Shrapnel_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Shrapnel of Kaon Sixshot_(Pre-Six-Changer)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sixshot of Vaporex Skalor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Skalor of Ultirex Skullgrin (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Skullgrin Sky Shadow (Deception) (Marvel Resuited).png|Sky Shadow of Altihex Skylance_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Skylance of Tarn Skyquake (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Skyquake of Polyhex Pre-Earth_Decepticon_Skywarp_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Skywarp of Vos Pre-Earth_Slipstream_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Slipstream of Vos Slug_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Slug of Polyhex Slugslinger_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Slugslinger of Upper Monoplex Snaptrap_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Snaptrap of Tarn Snare (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Snare of Petrex Stalker (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Stalker of Kaon Jet_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Starscream of Kaon all the best names are taken :( Pre-Earth_Starscream_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Starscream of Vos Storm Surge (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Storm Surge of Altihex Straxus_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Straxus of Polyhex Submarauder (Marvel Resuited)|Submarauder of Sistex Swoop_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Swoop of Rodion Swindle (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Swindle of Petrex Take-Off_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Take-Off of Petrex Talon (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Talon of Tesarus Tantrum_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Tantrum of Lower Petrohex Tentakil_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Tentakil of Yuss Decepticon_Thrust_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Thrust of Vos Pre-Earth_Thundercracker_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Thundercracker of Vos Tidal Wave (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Tidal Wave Topspin_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Topspin of Tesarus Tornado_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Tornado of Mebion Tank_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Treadhead of Kaon Treadshot_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Treadshot of Vos Decepticon_Triton_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Triton of Lower Petrohex Turbo_Master_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Turbo Master of Ultirex Turmoil_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Turmoil Venom_(Transformers)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Venom (Cybertronian) Vortex (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Vortex of Iacon Whirl_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Whirl of Polyhex Wing_Saber_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Wing Saber of Polyhex (currently Star Saber) Wreckage (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Wreckage of Upper Monoplex Xaaron_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Xaaron of Iacon Zeta_Prime_(Apex_Armor)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Zeta Prime of Helex Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Organizations Category:Earth-7045